Is Lima Ready?
by forever321
Summary: Rachel only acts the way she does because she is nervous and little scared of the people at her school. Rachel only dresses the way she does as its cheap so it doesn't matter if it gets damaged. What if the summer before junior year her friends from LA move to Lima? Is Lima ready for Rachel Friends? Rachel/Puck/Brittany friendship faberry no Beth. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Glee but I do own the characters I have put in.

_Rachel only acts the way she does because she is nervous and little scared of the people at her school. Rachel only dresses the way she does as its cheap so it doesn't matter if it gets damaged. What if the summer before junior year her friends from LA move to Lima? What if the bring out the real Rachel? What if this allows old friends to behave like old friends and causes people to fall in love? Is Lima ready for Rachel Friends? Rachel/Puck/Brittany friendship faberry_

Is Lima Ready?

Chapter 1 Oh My God

Mr Schue

was about to tell the students that Glee was over for the year and to have a good holiday when someone cell phone starts to ring out red cup hands up long brown hair causing everyone to look around to see who phone it is.

"Sorry," Rachel says walking over to her bag making everyone stare at her in shock.

"Oh My God the dwarf likes a song that isn't Broadway," Santana says, "well answer it and put it on speaker I want to know who would ever call you." Rachel nods at her little scared to not do as she is told.

"Hello," Rachel says not checking who had called her.

"Little Rae I have have amazing news for you," says a voices at the other end of the line causing people to yet again look at Rachel in shock and lets Rachel know straight away who it was and know that this phone call had to end now.

"Ashley I'm still at glee and had to put you on speaker because of it can I call you back later to find out your amazing news of which i'm really excited to hear about but as I said i'm at glee so not a very good time to talk," Rachel says getting more nervous by the second.

"Little Rae calm down its fine we will talk later bye," says Ashley hanging up before Rachel has a chances to say bye. Everyone still in shock that someone, that sound like a friend, had called Rachel but Mr Schue was the first to come out of it when he saw the time.

"Well that the end of this meeting see you all next year have a good holiday," he says then leaves but not before Rachel dashers passed him trying but failing to miss the loud shock voices that are her glee club shouting that she has friends. However, does make it to her car and drive away before any of them had got to the car park so that no one could follow her home and ask her about the person that called.

As she gets home she pulls out her phone and calls back Ashley who picks up after the second ring.

"hey that didn't take long," Ashley says.

"Yeah well when you called it was near the end any way. So what's this amazing news you got to tell me," Rachel says opening her front door and heading to the kitchen where she see her Dads and put her phone on speaker and mouths Ashley at them causing them to smile.

"Right this amazing news is that the counts now that I am sixteen and because I have money to look after myself the counts have sign the papers saying I can make my own decisions so no more evil uncle and aunty and well Chris, Scott and Trisha have talk their parents into letting them live with me so that i'm not living alone," Ashley says.

"Oh My God that is amazing news," all three Berrys scream down the phone at her.

"You haven't hear the best bit yet but you may wait to sit down for this," Ashley warns them, "well as we all agreed that we miss you lot so much I have brought a house in Lima and are moving into it in two weeks and hopefully we all staying till graduation also before screaming Jessica and Sam are moving in with their cousins that live down here and that end of the summer holidays so the whole gang is moving to Lima." which cause lots of screaming and jumping around on the Berrys and Ashley yells that she has to go and finish setting everything up for moving and she call them later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Here they come

Two weeks later and Rachel is standing at the airport waiting for her friends to arrive. She just about to look at her watch again when she see four teenagers running straight at her and before she could move Ashley had her arms around her pulling into a tight hug.

"I miss you so much little Rae." Ashley says kissing her cheek then pulling away only for Rachel to pull her in for another hug.

"I miss you to," said Rachel finally pulling and going to hug the others. When the finished hugging they leave the airport and try to fix into Rachel car and head over to the foursomes new home.

"You need a bigger car Rae," Trisha says who was stuck in the middle in the back.

"How about you get a car and drive us about Trish oh wait I forgot you can't drive," Chris says earning himself a glare from Trisha as they pull into their drive. Ashley and Scott get and the car and race to the front door Ashley just wins but they both then realise that Trisha and Chris have the keys ass they couldn't be bothered to get keys for their selves so turn and look at them who were both laughing at their friends.

"Come on hurry up I want to look inside to see what we can do to the place," Ashley says impatiently.

"Catch and let yourselves in," Trisha says throwing her keys which Scott catches unlocks the door and runs inside quickly follow by Ashley who sprints past him and up the stairs to pick her room.

"This one is my room," Ashley calls from up stair making Rachel laugh and race upstairs to see which room her friend had decided only when see gets their see why her friend choice it. It was huge with a wall in wardrobe and an ensuite, " come on little Rae help me carry my stuff up here." Once all the stuff was where everyone wanted it they decided to go shopping for more things and paint for the rooms. While walking around the mall they run into the unholy trinity and the moment Brittany see Scott runs over to him and jumps.

"Hey Brit long time no see," Scott says hugging her back not seeing the glare he was getting from the latina girl.

"What are you guys doing in town?" Brittany says getting off him and looking at Ashley to answer.

"Well m'lady," Ashley says in her best British accent earning her a glare from the latina, "we missed you, Little Rae and Ark so much that we talk our parents into letting us move down." This causes Brittany to jump and scream and pull them all into a hug even Rachel which causes Quinn and Santana to give her weird looks and causes Rachel to become uncomfortable which everyone notices.

"Well we have a lot to do we will talk to you later Brit maybe you and Ark can come up to the house and we can celebrate us moving down here," Trisha says trying to get the unholy trinity to go so that Rachel was more comfortable.

"Okay so does this mean you will be protect Rachel and so now will all can be friends again," Brittany says causing Quinn and Santana to look at her funny again.

"Yeah Brit-Brit. Actually could you invite all of Glee to my house next Saturday so that we can get to know these people Little Rae talks so highly of," Ashley says in a way that makes Quinn and Santana flinch.

"Sure I can do that see you then," Brittany says hugging them and walking passed causing the other girls to follow ask who they are but all she said was they find out Saturday. While the other friends laugh at what just had and carry on shopping and then got home to sort the place out for their meeting of the Glee club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday meeting

This was the day Rachel had been having nightmares about since they had bumped into the unholy trinity and Ashley thought it be a great idea to invite the whole of Glee club round to her house. Now pulling up on the drive she can see Noah getting out of his truck looking a little nervous and heads over to him pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry she wants to know about the other people in Glee not kill any one," Rachel says not sure who she was trying to reassure but knows it didn't work for either of them.

"Please tell me your not trying to dated all your old boyfriend man-hands," Quinn says with a hint of jealousy in her voices that no hears but Brittany who just smiles a little brighter at that.

"No. Noah and I are old friends and we both agreed that us dating was a terrible mistake of which we both take back if we could we just becoming the friends we use to be both high school that all," Rachel says nervously which causes Brittany to grab her hand and take her to the door to get her away from the person making her nervous. She knocks on the door and it flys open revealing Ashley wearing skinny jeans and a open shirt making Rachel, Brittany and Noah to mumble hot causing Santana and Quinn to glare at Ashley.

"Come on in your first one here which doesn't shock me about little Rae here but you Ark are never first one to arrive any where," Ashley says hugging them both and then bows in front of Brittany and in a British accent, "m'lady." Causes Brittany to giggle and hug her and to give her a look that if looks could kill she be six foot under right now.

"Puta de mierda tiene que dejar a mi chica en paz o te sangrienta cortarla en pedazos muy pequeños de mierda y alimentar a la de los putos perros y si ella toca mi chica otra vez voy a tener que suplicar que lo que mierda le hice," Santana says that causes Ashley to laugh and Santana looks at her confused

"Your luck i'm not an old person or I would wash your mouth out with soap for what you just said," Ashley says still laughing her head off causing Rachel to look at her.

"You understood what I said," Santana says in shock never meeting anyone in Lima, apart from her family, that understood what she says.

"Yeah I have a lot of friends in LA that are part Spanish or Mexican. Little Rae stop looking at me like that and I may tell you what she said later," Ashley says starting to calm down.

"Where are the others?" Rachel says when she realises they are the only ones home.

"Oh right yeah I sent them out to see who can get the most drinks about an hour ago they should be back soon," Ashley says with a smirks which causes Rachel to shake her head and everyone look confused about the real meaning to what Ashley just said.

"Meaning they started to annoy you and you said bet none of you can get more then a pack of beers and two bottles of vodka which made them dash out of the house to prove you wrong," Rachel explains when she sees all the confused looks.

"Yeah pretty much but good thing I will have enough alcohol to last the whole night," Ashley says looking please with herself and Rachel just smirks and goes into the Kitchen knowing that they would already be beers in there and grabs two and comes back in handing one to Ashley which earns her shocked and confusing faces from Santana and Quinn, "cheers little Rae. You two need to stop looking so confused just because you never met the real Rachel before." As she says this Scott, Trisha and Chris walk through the door with the rest of the Glee club.

"Time to get the party started," Chris yells as they put all the alcohol on the table. That just what as everyone got more and more drunk well everyone but Ashley and her group they found out lots about each member of the Glee group the one they find most funniest was that Quinn seem to really like Rachel.

"Isn't Quinn the on that Rae has a weird crush on?" Trisha asked Ashley as they sat and laugh at the way Quinn was trying to flirt with Rachel.

"Yeah but was only weird as Quinn bullies her and well that is typical elementary school crush picking on the pretty girl as you don't know what you are feeling for her," Ashley says as they watch Tina fall over Mike as he does a crazy dance step making the group start laughing again, "how long should I leave them before I split them up as it clear that neither is ready for what they both want." Ashley realising it may have to be soon as Rachel and Quinn had started kissing,

"Let them make the mistake it be the wake up call they need but how did her weird flirting turn into that," Scott says as they tilt their heads to get a better view as if it make them understand better.

"No idea but I feel the need to get drunk now to destroy that image," Ashley says getting up and heading to the kitchen to drink away the image quickly follow by the others. The alcohol quickly turn the drinking into a game of spin the bottle which slowly the Glee clubers started to join none of them realising that Quinn and Rachel wasn't with them and with the music and cheering when people kissed none of them her the moans and screams of pleasure coming from one of the up stairs bedrooms. Though Ashley didn't know what was happening up stairs and was starting to loss all rational thinking. However, she did know they were all going to have regrets in the morning even if they don't remember what they were regretting.

Google translation

Fucking slut needs to leave my girl alone or I will bloody cut her into very small fucking pieces and feed the to the fucking dogs and if she touches my girl again i will have her beg that that what i fucking did to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning after

The next day Rachel woke up with a splitting headache she turn to look at the time only to realise she wasn't in her own bed and wasn't alone. She about to scream when she realise that she was in Ashley spare room but she start to breath fast when she saw who she was in bed with. Rachel pull up the covers to see that she was naked but two and two together she knew what they had done last night and started to panic but try to calm down knowing that if she didn't get out of this bed now that when her partner she was going to put Rachel through more hell then she already does so quickly and carefully got out of bed and dressed and went down stairs to find something to get rid of the headache. Nearly tripping over some of the Glee clubers, who were fast a sleep in the living room, as she head to the kitchen. As she got their she saw Ashley get off the Phone knowing straight away she just shaked her head.

"Where the pills?" Rachel asked and Ashley point to a cupboard and grab them and two glasses of water and gave Ashley two as she took two. Which Ashley quickly took, "what did Jess say." Ashley look up at her an smiled.

"She said that I knew to started behaving but laugh her head off so i'm in the clear for now," Ashley said with a trying to hide the smirks but then her face turns into concern with the look on Rachel, "what's wrong little Rae."

"I slept with her last night like had sex with her," Rachel says letting Ashley know straight away who she was talking about, "can we lie and say I slept in your room last night."

"Little Rae if you both slept together then she must want you to," Ashley says already knowing that Quinn wants her but can she the worried look on Rachel face, "but if that what you want we can say that."

"She won't want me I am a drunk mistake like Puck to her," Rachel says. Seeing how scared her friend is Ashley goes over to hug but ends up holding her.

Meanwhile up stairs Quinn is waking up with the same pain Rachel did but however remembers last night as she turns to wake Rachel up with a kiss all she sees is an empty bed and bangs her head her head on the wall.

"Come on Quinn its not like she is going to stay in bed with you she thinks you hate her. You are going have to fix that. Why was I mean when I first saw her yesterday I should have been nice. Your mum accepts you that all that matters now you have to get Rachel to forgive you. Last night was stupid you are meant to becoming friends with her before you try to get with her fucking sleeping with her should have happen when we were both ready and happy together not like this," Quinn says to herself feeling really stupid but a little happy as Rachel sleeping with her meant she like her right? Quinn got out of bed and got dressed as she made her way down stairs she saw that everyone was waking up she headed to the kitchens see if Rachel was there to talk to her and for something to get rid of the headache she had. As she walk in to the kitchen where she saw Ashley holding a crying Rachel who whispering things in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Is Rachel ok," Quinn said really worry about her.

"Yeah the pain in her head just hasn't stop and it feels like it killing her," Ashley lies and smiles at Quinn both knowing that she lied and both knowing the other one knew, "Quinn will you take these pills into the living room for everyone while and go take her to lay down in my room."

"Sure," Quinn says trying not to sound jealous that Rachel was going to go to sleep in someone else bed and takes the pills to everyone as Ashley lays Rachel down but as she comes up Quinn outside her room so Ashley grabs her and pulls her into the spare bedroom.

"Listen to me you will fix this you will if you have to beg for forgivenesses if you have to just to try and start to rewrite the wrongs you did to her. You put one foot out of line I will bury you. Do you understand?" Ashley threatens.

"I understand I was just going to talk to her about see if we can start over," Quinn says I like scaried and try and fail to put on her HBIC mask but it didn't work.

"No you won't go talk to her you both know what happen and you both know the other knows before you ask I told her I was going to talk to you after I saw how you were in the kitchen. So lets get this straight the only people who knows what happen last night is us three as far as any one else knows she slept in my bed last night. What happen last night never gets talk about again ok? Ashley says with her death glare in place that makes Quinn gulp,

"Ok," Quinn says nodding her head Ashley lets her go and heads down the stairs slowly follow by Quinn after everyone had breakfast everyone headed home to go back to sleep while the group just started playing video games till Rachel woke up then headed to berry's house for tea with her dads.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

lets start again

It had been over a months since the party and Quinn and Rachel had seen each other twice since then and both times Quinn and done nothing but say how sorry she was but Rachel hadn't been able to look her in the eyes yet. Though Quinn started to believe that Rachel and Ashley were together by the way they were acting towards each when Quinn had seen them and she hated and knew that she needed to do something soon so that she could get her girl away from the group, that she started to call misfits, and see she really isn't so bad.

However, today was the day she promised Santana that they go running so at around 1pm she was in the park with Santana running. They had been running for half an hour when Santana suddenly stop and look over at something on the football pitch. When Quinn stop and look over she saw the misfits, Rachel, Puck and Brittany playing football (well Brittany was actually practising cheers as they all played) the two girls look at each other and started to run over to the group. As they got closer they saw Puck tackle Rachel really hard which caused Quinn to run faster to make sure the girl was ok but slowly down once she her Ashley start to speak.

"Ark you better start running as when little Rae gets up she is going to kill you," Ashley laughs as Noah gets to his feet and runs as fast as he can but not fast enough as Rachel tackles him behind and sits on his back while pinning him down causing the group to laugh loud. Brittany the first to she the other two girls.

"San. Q. What you doing here?" Brittany yells as she runs over to hug them. Causing the others to look at them and Rachel to get off Noah so that he can stand.

"Q and I were running and we saw you lot so thought we would come over," Santana says then kisses Brittany and looks at Ashley who just smirks at her, "nice tackle man-hands."

"What did you just call her?" Ashley says in a low dangerous voice that has even Santana scared and causes the guys to grab her before she could do anything to Santana.

"S we had this conversion you can't call Rachel names any more and you meant to be helping me stop it," Quinn says annoyed that her friend had said something mean to Rachel and had made her look bad because of it.

"Q, Ashley its not big deal Rachel knows that I don't mean anything nasty by it any more," Santana said knowing what she said was true as last time Santana saw Rachel she had pull her aside and they both had talk and Rachel had said some nasty times and now they have an understanding of sort.

"Ash its fine. Brittany said she had to get along with me so we talk and have a understanding," Rachel says. Ashley takes a deep breath and calms down looks around then makes a decision.

"Okay since I seem to keep getting on the wrong foot with both of you lets start again," Ashley says getting an nod from both girls. So Ashley sticks out her hand to Santana, "Hi i'm Ashley Rachel friend."

"Hey i'm Santana Brittany girlfriend," Santana says with pride unknown to her Santana had earn a little respect from Ashley because of that. Santana shakes Ashley hand and then Ashley takes a deep breath and sticks her hand out to Quinn.

"Hi i'm Ashley Rachel friend," Ashley repeats to Quinn

"Hey i'm Quinn and i'm trying to rewrite the wrongs I did to Rachel," Quinn says getting shocked looks but a smile and a nod from Ashley.

"Well you are in luck Rachel is the most forgiving person in the world so you be able to rewrite your wrong," Ashley says then looks at Rachel and mouths go talk to her and Rachel nods at her and walks over to Quinn, "Okay with that out of the way lets play."

"Want to take a walk with me?" Rachel asked Quinn who just nodded and smiled.

"I am really sorry about everything I did to you can I have the chances to rewrite some wrongs that I did please," Quinn said as they walk through the park, "but before you say anything I have to tell you I really like and it not a joke I have liked you for a while I know that the way I treated was really shitty but I was scared of how I felt and I know that not an excuse. Please, please don't say you hate me." Quinn has tears in her eyes as she says the last bit.

"I don't hate you and your right its not an excuse but I understand," Rachel says as she stops causing Quinn to stop and turn to look at her and smile. Rachel wipes the tears away from Quinn eyes, "and I have forgiven you I just didn't tell you before as I didn't want to admit to myself how easily I had forgiven. I didn't want to have to admit the I really like you to. Promise this isn't a joke as if it is Ash will kill you." Then Rachel starts walking again but back towards the group and Quinn starts to smile and follows her back.

"Its not a joke I really like you and I know that she will she has told me she bury me if I put a foot out of line," Quinn says which makes Rachel laugh which makes Quinn smile brighter.

"That sounds like her," Rachel says as they get to the group and Ashley runs over to Rachel and hugs her from behind getting a jealous look from Quinn which cause Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Time to go we promised your dads we would be at theirs for three it now quarter to," Ashley says making Rachel nod pull out of the hug grab her hand and start to leave waving goodbye to Quinn. Quinn just stands there for a minute then gets an idea.

"Rachel wait," Quinn yells and runs up to her.

"Catch us up when your done don't be long," Ashley says as she walks away.

"I know i'm just starting to rewrite my wrong but you said you like me and have forgiven me. So Rachel would you go on a date with my on Saturday," Quinn says hopefully.

"Okay pick me up at six," Rachel says and runs to catch up with the others.

"Yes!" Quinn shouts earning her some funny looks but also two smiling face that are her best friends she waves at them then runs all the way home to start planning for her date. While Rachel couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day already told Ashley who says that she happy for her but if Quinn hurts her she will make her beg her to just kill her which just makes Rachel laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of the date

The days leading to the date Rachel spend it hanging with the misfits preparing a welcome party for Jess and Sam for the night they get there. The misfits telling the glee to invite as many people as they like or could get to come getting smirks from Brittany and Noah. Quinn however spend the days planning the day as it had to be perfect for Rachel.

**Rachel day before the date**

Rachel was with the misfits and Noah messing about at her house trying to keep her mind of the date later but it wasn't really working.

"Little Rae pay attention or we are going to lose," Ashley says to Rachel as she looks from behind the couch to see if she can see the others.

"Sorry I just can forces today," Rachel said grabbing her nerf gun and the try to look over but was grab and pull down by Ashley causing her to miss the nerf bullets being fired at the them.

"I know little Rae then its your date later but you knew to forget and get your head in the game or we are going to lose. Do you understand?" Ashley says as the bullets fly over her head.

"I understand," Rachel says takes a deep breath trying to clear her mind then look at Ashley, "ok how we going to get out of this?"

"Fire and run. If we get to the garden we can get on top of your old play house and take them out that way," Ashley says getting a nod from Rachel, "ok on the count of three. One, two, three go."

The moment Ashley said go they both jump over the couch shooting surprising the other misfits and Noah. This shock give Ashley and Rachel time to run to the garden while also shooting Noah and Trisha. For getting shot Noah and Trisha sit sadly on the couch watching in silence as Rachel and Ashley get on top of the old play house knowing their team has lost now the girls have higher ground. Rachel lay on her stomach and Ashley sits on her back giving her a back massage while waiting for the boys to get bored and come out. Around a hour later the boys were got bored and took their chances with the girls as they walk toward the door they saw Ashley still giving Rachel a back massage but now Rachel didn't have a top on the both shook there heads at their friends and walk outside. The minute they did Ashley saw so stop doing what she was doing and grab her gun causing Rachel to look up and grab her gun and before the guys could re attack the girls were firing at them. As bullets after bullets hit the guns the girls got off the roof running around yelling we are the champions. Once they had both calmed down Rachel put on her top forgetting that she had took it off earlier. She looks at the time and see that she has two and a half hours both Quinn was their.

"Okay lets get a snack then you all but Ash have to leave," Rachel says getting nods and smirks as they head to the kitchen for something light to eat. Once they had all eaten Ashley works everyone to their cars so that she knows that they all had left while Rachel tidies up a bit.

"Why do you get to stay," Trisha says as the lads get into the cars.

"Because she needs someone to help her get ready," Ashley says standing at the door so that she can watch them all leave.

"I could help," Trisha looks hurt that she isn't wanted at the house and ha to hang out with the lads alone.

"No you couldn't what she needs is someone who is going to be brutally honest about how she looks and someone who will scare Quinn enough so that my little Rae knows this date isn't a joke," Ashley says making Trisha nod and get into the car. Once she is in the car the guys drive off and Ashley walk to Rachel room seeing Rachel already their and going though her wardrobe and smiles.

"Little Rae stop," Ashley says making Rachel stop and look at her, "let me choices the clothes then you can try them on and show me. The one we both agree we like is the one you wear."

"Okay," Rachel says walking to her bed as Ashley goes into her wardrobe coming out 20 minutes later with about 10 outfits and handing them to Rachel.

"Okay take these to your bathroom put one on come out so that I can see," Ashley orders getting a nod from Rachel as she walk to her bathroom and closes the door. Ten minutes later she comes out in the first outfit.

"How do I look?" Rachel ask already knowing its not the one with the way Ashley is looking at her.

"You look gorgeous but not jaw dropping. Next one," Ashley says with a clink of her fingers and Rachel walks back into the bathroom to change. The next couple of Outfits are the same just getting a little better each time. Though it wasn't to the ninth outfit that things started to look really good.

"What you think?" Rachel says and looks at Ashley seeing her jaw drop knowing that they finally got it right.

"Jaw droppingly gorgeous," Ashley says once she can get the words out of her mouth then with a click says, "okay last one." Ten minutes later when Rachel walks back out the bathroom and looks a Ashley she knows she doesn't knew to ask any question. When Rachel walk out in a short tight dress with with a low cut neck line Ashley eyes start to go dark with desire and mouth drop open.

"This is the one," Rachel says only getting a nod from Ashley causing Rachel to smirk and walk over to Ashley and straddles Ashley lap and gets close to her ear, "you like my mauvaise fille." This only making Ashley eyes dark as they look up at each other they start to go towards each other but then Ashley smirks and flips then over get off the bed and walks over to the wardrobe grabs some pants and throws them at Rachel.

"In that dress you have to go with bra but useless you want to be fucking people tonight wear underwear," Ashley says looking through Rachel shoes as she puts on the underwear and once Ashley find the shoes she was looking for she walk over to Rachel gets on her knees and put her shoes on and then once she is done starts back up pulling Rachel up with her looks her over, "Perfect."

"Thanks," Rachel says smiling walking to the mirror putting on a bit of make up as Ashley lays in her bed as she finishes the door bell rings.

"Well shall we get this show on the road," Ashley says offering her arm to Rachel which she takes and they head down stairs. Once they get to the living room Ashley makes Rachel stay and she heads to the door opening it for Quinn.

**Quinn day before the date**

The unholy trinity were at the spa to help to help Quinn relax before her date with Rachel later but it wasn't really working.

"Quinn will you get your head out the clouds or the massage isn't going to work," Santana said enjoy her massage.

"Sorry," Quinn says, "wonder if she this nervous." This causes Santana to groan.

"Rach is so nervous they talk her into playing nerf war," Brittany says reading her phone as she gets her massage causing the others to look at her.

"What? Who are you talking to B?" Quinn ask just both Santana.

"I'm talking to Puck as I want to know what they were up to since i'm with you two today," Brittany says not seeing but knowing about the jealous look she is getting now by Santana causing her to smile bigger.

"Well if you want to hang with them you could have," Santana says a little hurt.

"No I wanted to be with you guys and plus now that I know they are playing nerf wars its a good thing i'm with you," Brittany says but then laughs at the text she gets, "Puck and Trish are out Ash and Rach jump over a couch shooting then leg it outside. Wish I could have seen that." This makes Santana and Quinn laugh.

"Why are you glad your here if you want to see that?" Quinn says once is stop laughing.

"Because they only all play if Rach need to get her mind off something and the game can get very competitive and people get hurt, fight and well they can start screaming at each other and normally the last game the only fun one as they have gotten it out of there system," Brittany says getting a text.

"So this is the last game them," Quinn ask.

"Defiantly as Rach and Ash are on the roof so the guys are refusing to go outside," Brittany says. After that no one speaks they all just enjoy their massage. After an hour Brittany phone goes off and she starts to laugh making the girls look at her.

"The guys finally got bored and went outside only to be hit with about 30 nerf bullets each," Brittany says making them all laugh at the thought. About ten minutes later the girls get of their tables and get dress. As they get in the car Brittany get another text.

"Can Trish come help you get ready Quinn?" Brittany asks earning a weird look from the girls.

"Sure but shouldn't she be helping Rachel," Quinn says.

"Well from what she says Ash and Rach kick them all out as Ash is the only one who can help and Trish doesn't want to hang out with the lads alone any more," Brittany says just getting nod from the girls so she texts Trisha back Quinn address told her to be their in ten minutes. As they got to Quinn's house they saw Trisha pull up so they wait at the car for her then walk up to Quinn's room.

"What do I wear?" Quinn asked looking at them worry.

"Well knowing Ash she not going to let Rach out of the house without her wearing something that make her eyes dark in desire," Trisha says not seeing the looks she is getting from two of the unholy trinity as she walks to Quinn's wardrobe, "So we need to find something equal as hot something like this." Trisha throws an outfit at Quinn and points to the bathroom which Quinn walks to closes the door and gets changed earning a pleased look from Trisha. 15 minutes later Quinn walks out and blows them all away with what she is wearing.

"Trish your right totally hot," Brittany says with a clap and walks to the wardrobe and grabs underwear and a pair of shoes and gives them to Quinn with a smile, "Put them on." Quinn just did as she was told and when she stood up everyone mouth drop open.

"So Rachel will like it?" Quinn asked nervous.

"The troll will love it," Santana said getting pissed look from everyone in the room, "Sorry I mean Rachel."

"Okay but be careful who you say that round," Trisha says gives Quinn another look over, "I think some make up then you will be good to go." This makes Santana grab Quinn pull her into the bathroom where she applies the make up. Once she is done the girls give a nod and Quinn heads out the house to her car. Quinn drives to Rachel house and slowly walks up to the door once their takes a deep breath knocks on the door and a few minutes later Ashley opens the door.

"You look good," Ashley says walking back to the living room making Quinn follow her. When the girls see each other both their jaws drop.

"You look amazing," Quinn says once she can speak again.

"So do you," Rachel

"Okay both leave now your making me feel sick," Ashley says getting them out the door and into Quinn's car. As they take off Ashley waves then goes to the door locks up and heads home.

Quinn drives for around half an hour before they pull up in sort of wooded area. Rachel stays quiet while she walks with Quinn through the wood. After about 15 minutes they come to this restaurant built to fix into the area. Quinn and Rachel spend all evening eating and asking each other question to learn about the real them and as Quinn got home and Rachel enter the misfits house they both said the same 'it was perfect'.

Google translation

1. bad girl


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The welcome party

The unholy trinity walk into Rachel house since Brittany got a text to do so as someone would be in. As they head to living they see that no ones their so head upstairs as they get to Rachel room they hear moans of pleasure.

"Oh my god," Quinn says looking really upset which made Brittany upset and Santana angry, "Well I can be upset it was one date doesn't mean she want to go out again," Tears coming to her eyes and just as Santana was about to go in and yell at Rachel Trisha and Rachel walk up the stairs and saw the scene and her another moan.

"Fuck suck," Rachel says making the girls turn around and all smile with relief but the become afraid when they see how angry Rachel is and she storms over to the door and hits it, "Get your asses out here now." A minute after a girl opens the door.

"Jess what you doing here?" Santana asks getting confused looks from everyone but a minute later it clicks with Rachel.

"Well i'm guessing Santana the cousin your going to be living with," Rachel says getting a nod from Jess once she nod the angry comes to Rachel, "What did I tell you two no fucking on my bed?"

"We weren't we were making out on your floor so get your facts straight Little Rae," Ashley says coming to the door, "Santana don't look so shocked. Your cousin and I have been dating for 6 months now i have know here for around 6 years and if you came up to LA to see her you would know that."

"Okay," Santana says. The girls start to go down stairs to the living room when something crosses Rachel mind.

"Ashley where are the lads?" Rachel says making Ashley smirk, "What?"

"Nothing," Ashley says still smirking as she pulls Jess into her lap.

"Jess what did she do?" Rachel asks Jess knowing she will actually answer her.

"She said bet you couldn't get more alcohol then me and she said that about two hours ago," Jess says making Rachel laugh.

"They do know that the alcohol in the Kitchen isn't the only ones you got," Rachel says once she stops laughing only to start laughing again when Ashley shakes her head. Once Rachel finishes laughing the guys walk through the door with lots of bags and boxes and with a smirk on their faces once they have brought everything to the kitchen Brittany gets up and hugs her cousin Sam who Santana just just smiles at.

"Guys now you brought all your alcohol in can you go to the car and get the rest of mine," Ashley says with a serious faces making the girls try to not to laugh when the smirk falls from the boys faces.

"Rest?" Sam asks.

"Yes rest," Ashley says trying not to smile.

"Bitch!" The lads yell as the head to her car causing the girls to bust out laughing. 3 hours later the party was in full swing and the glee and misfits, now including Jess and Sam, were starting to playing I have never.

"I have never never had a foursome," Trisha says laughing when Rachel and Ashley drink and high five and the glee club eyes just widen.

"It was a very fun night," Ashley says and Rachel just nods in agreement, "Don't tell me you thought that Little Rae was a virgin and all innocence." Causing the misfits to laugh when glee club nods.

"Rach isn't innocence not with this one around her in the holidays," Jess says pointing at Ashley when she says this one.

"Hey its her choices she doesn't have to do the same as me," Ashley says which just gets her a look from Jess that just makes her smirk. Two hours later the game I have never had turn into a very drunk and a very heated game of spin the bottle which they only stop play when each person was drag onto the area where everyone was dancing and the group try to dance and drink away the tension but it only got worse as they dance. About eight hours later the glee club and misfits were the only ones left in Rachel house most finding a spot to make out with someone and Quinn and Rachel yet again left the party early to have their own drunk fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another morning after

That morning Rachel was woke up by kisses when she open her eyes and saw it was Quinn, remembering what happen this time, she smiles and kisses back.

"Morning gorgeous," Quinn says smiling pulling Rachel so that she is on top on her, "your not going to run and pretend this didn't happen are are you I mean I understood the first time you thought I hated you and I did want the time we did sleep together to be special but please don't lie about me please,"

"Morning and I won't lie not with the way I was woken up," Rachel says kissing Quinn again, " and as much as I like this way of being woken up I need some aspirin."

"Me to," Quinn says kissing Rachel and then let her roll off her and get off the bed grab two pairs of shirts and shorts and throw one set at Quinn then got dressed and waited for Quinn then they headed down stairs. They saw that the misfits and glee club were all fast to sleep in the living room as they go to the kitchen.

"What are we?" Quinn asks as Rachel goes to the cupboard pulls out the aspirin and takes some.

"Well I don't know but after this I guess people who need to stay away from each other when drinking," Rachel says with a smile getting Quinn to smile as she grabs the as the aspirin and takes then.

"Well would you be my girlfriend?" Quinn asks hopefully. Rachel smiles and grabs the aspirin.

"I love to the minute we have been on more date then had sex and when you ask me properly," Rachel says getting Quinn to smile and laugh.

"Okay how about..." Quinn starts to say but then gets cut off.

"No i'm planning the next date if we haven't slept with each again you can plan the one where you ask me," Rachel says getting a bigger and brighter smile from Quinn.

"What she means is she going to beg me to plan and I will agree you two will have an amazing date and she will lie and say she planned it," Ashley says making Quinn jump and Rachel throws the aspirin at her.

" Liar I never do that," Rachel says just as Jess walks through the door.

"Years of you getting her to do something then tell people you did it say different," Jess says getting weird looks from the girls, "you may want to low your voices." This gets a smile and a nod as Ashley passes the aspirin to Jess and wraps her arms around her.

"I would have never have guessed you was in a relationship," Quinn says to Ashley getting her to laugh.

"Well with the way she behave without me here she luck that we had a conversion about what we thing cheating is and what she is doing every day," Jess says making Ashley stop lying.

"Why what do you two think is cheating," Quinn asked.

"Anything more then making out with someone drunk only if your playing a game, drunk kissing or sober making out all if playing dares and we have to talk to each other after it all," Jess says.

"She doesn't want to know about that really she want to know about Little Rae and I," Ashley says smirking earning a shake of the head from Jess and a eye roll from Rachel who knew that this would be brought up and glad its when she is hungover.

"Okay maybe I do," Quinn says.

"Rachel Dad Leroy my god father I used to live in New York where they come and see me till parents die then I moved to LA they started visiting me their. I lost my aged 13 Little Rae lost hers to me aged 14 as she want someone she knew who would always care about to be her first after that when she visit I take her to parties with me so most what you learn last night of things she has done was because of that. So I say we the most closest best of friends that I know and as far as remember never dated. So that more or less the overview of our friendship," Ashley says getting a flash of shock from Rachel, thinking she give more detail then that just to see what Quinn would say, before she regain her calm hungover state.

"Wow okay now I sort of understand why you act like you do with each other," Quinn says getting nods from them all, "One other thing why do you call her Little Rae and last night I hear you call Ashley mauvaise fille why?"

"They are good stories," Jess says getting a more of a interested look from Quinn now.

"Well I call Rach my little Rae because when she was 13 Little Rae was in hospital for a minor operation so was high on morphine and so when I call her Rach she said no that she was my little little ray of sunshine so the name Little Rae was create and stuck," Ashley says getting an embarrassed look from Rachel making Quinn wrap her arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"And the name mauvaise fille," Quinn asks.

"Well when we were 14 there were lots of French exchange students there for thanksgiving and their was a big party and lots of the girls call her it so I started calling her it with my on the front not knowing what it meant till about 4 months later but by then the name stuck it means bad girl," Rachel says.

"Okay fair enough," Quinn says.

"Right now you two go put on real clothes while we go wake up the dead in there," Ashley says grabbing the aspirin and going into the living room making Jess roll her eyes and follow.

"Come on you can borrow some of my clothes," Rachel says walking out the room and up the stairs to her room quickly follow by Quinn. A few hours later the only people in Rachel house was the misfits and Rachel trying to clean up before Rachel Dads got home.


End file.
